Revolution
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: NO WAY RELATED TO THE SHOW! Sidestory to my supernatural series. Everything is in ruin from an unknown destruction, and Captain Haddock, Tintin and the others set off to find answers! But they may not be the only survivors. Rating may change later. Slight TintinxHaddock!


**Hi everyone! Here I am with another fic! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**I do NOT own Tintin!**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe this is all that's left," said Captain Haddock, emerging from the magical hut created by the collaboration of Naty and Tintin. He was staring at what was left of Marlinspike Hall. All of the upper levels were wiped out, leaving only the lower level of the mansion.

"Hard to believe, isn't it, Archie?" Princess Jamie joined Haddock outside, staring at the ruined mansion, as well as everything around it. The entire forest was gone, destroyed by the disaster that had befallen the earthly realm.

"Aye, lass. This was where I grew up. Sad to see it go. But I've made friends in the place. Including you." That was when Haddock turned to regard Jamie, whose green eyes were staring into his. Then his eyes moved up and down at the rest of her. The princess was still the same as ever, still the same little girl he had met in hell.

"Don't worry, Captain. The important thing is that we're all safe." Tintin stepped out of the hut, with Naty, Snowy, and Nestor behind him. "Hopefully we're not the only survivors."

"Doubt it," Naty countered, "Whatever passed by here was pretty huge. Nobody could have survived it. We were just lucky that _we_ did."

_Found you all at last!_

"Remi!" Naty turned to regard the archangel. She threw herself at him. "You're safe too!"

_I've been watching from heaven, Naty. I've watched everything become reduced to ruin. If you'd like, I'd like to show you all what's left._

"Who knows," Jamie piped up, "There may be some survivors besides us."

_Maybe, princess. But we can't be sure. As Naty said earlier, nobody could have survived this destruction._

...

"Where are we, Allan?" Tom wondered, stepping out of an underground passageway. He looked back at the first mate, who was struggling to climb out.

"We're still on the same earth," he said, "But everything's gone. Good thing we survived, eh?"

"You guys couldn't have without _my_ help," said Eli, climbing out of the hole behind the two men.

"Of course not. We were lucky to have run into you."

"Yeah, you guys would've been screwed big time. Now, enough about that. You gotta help _me_ out, now."

"Name it and we'll do it," Allan smirked.

"What? Are you crazy?" Tom blurted out. "How can we trust this kid? Or his friends?"

"'Cause we just helped you out," Daniel interjected, appearing behind the man. "You guys had better be grateful that we did; otherwise we would've killed you two."

"But we needed you guys," added a third voice, whose owner snuck up on Allan's left, his fangs barely touching his neck.

"Peyton, we don't kill our friends," Eli chastised.

"Fine." The blond named Peyton folded his arms. "How the hell do we know that these dudes are gonna help find the princess?"

"We don't," Daniel answered. "And it's all because those fucking Elements keep erasing mortals' memories of us demons."

"What're they talking about, Allan?" Tom asked.

"No idea," replied Allan. "Let's just be glad they didn't kill us."

"Yet," Eli cut in. "And you better do this job right if you _don't _want us to."

"We want you to find the princess. The demon lord's throne heir. She is soon to be queen," added Daniel. "Here's a picture of her if you don't know what she looks like." The green-haired demon conjured up a projection of a cute blonde girl no older than twelve. She was holding a bunny to her chest. Roses adorned either side of her hair.

"_That's_ the princess?" Allan laughed, "She's a little girl. She should be no problem for us."

"Don't ever underestimate this 'little girl,'" growled Peyton. "Jamie's stronger than she looks. She even killed her own brother Serkis."

"If you're not careful, she _will_ kill you two, which is why I will bestow some of my power to you." Eli held out his hands to both men. "Grab my hands, and my dark power should serve you as well."

Allan and Tom obeyed, each grabbing a hand. They felt demonic energy coursing through them, filling them with superhuman strength. They also felt unwavering hatred for their former Captain and his boy reporter friend.

"Hey, I feel great, Allan," Tom said cheerfully, testing out his powers, which caused a rock to explode near Daniel.

"Watch it, you idiot!" He roared. "Damn, Eli, you picked the wrong guys for the job!"

"Watch us!" Allan growled, which caused the ground to tremble. "We're gonna bring back this princess you keep talking about! We'll maybe even kill her." The first mate's fangs bared as he said that. _And while we're at it, we'll kill that drunkard and his little Tintin._

**Another fic started! I'm kind of on this supernatural kick right now! This fic is a joint effort, though, as I'm working together with iluvtintin2001 to create this wonderful story! Anyway, read and review, as I love to hear your opinions! **


End file.
